


Long May Your Innocence Reign

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Quentin Coldwater Deserved Better, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Margo Hanson: There's the thing about you, Q. You actually believe in magic.Quentin Coldwater: So does everyone.Margo Hanson: No. We all know it's real, but you believe in it. You just love it, pure and simple.A Quentin Coldwater fanmix.





	Long May Your Innocence Reign

[Long May Your Innocence Reign](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/long-may-your-innocence-reign?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**  
No Name #1 by Elliott Smith**  
At a party   
He was waiting  
Looking kind of spooky and withdrawn   
Like he could be underwater   
The mighty mother with her hundred arms   
Swept all aside   
I hate to walk behind other people's ambition  
I saw you waiting  
Saint-like   
With your warning  
Leave alone   
You don't belong here   
  
  
**The Adventure by Angels & Airwaves**  
I want to have the same last dream again  
The one where I wake up and I'm alive   
Just as the four walls close me within  
My eyes are woken up with pure sunlight   
I'm the first to know   
My dearest friends   
Even if your hope has burned with time   
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown   
And your vicious pain, your warning sign   
You will be fine  
  
Hey Ohh, here I am   
And here we go  
Life's waiting to begin   
  
  
**Various Storms & Saints by Florence + The Machine **  
You'll find a rooftop to sing from  
Or find a hallway to dance   
You don't need no edge to cling from   
Your heart is there, it's in your hands  
I know it seems like forever   
I know it seems like an age   
But one day this will be over  
I swear it's not so far away  
  
  
 **Is There Anyone Out There? by Delta Rae**  
Is there anyone out there?   
You know me  
I am the son  
Of a lost country, of a new world   
And we're born to run and we never look back   
  
Oh, when we were young, we never knew   
The pain that lay beyond, but then we grew   
And all my heroes, they were strange  
But we all just want to be the same   
But who will lead us when they are gone?  
Who will save us when the wrong ones have won?  
  
Is there anyone out there?   
  
  
**Be Still by The Killers**  
Be still   
Wild and young   
Long may your innocence reign   
Like shells on the shore  
And may your limits be unknown   
And may your efforts be your own   
If you ever feel you can't take it anymore   
  
Don't break character  
You've got a lot of heart  
Is this real or just a dream?   
Rise up like the sun  
Labour 'til the work is done   
  
  
**Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips**  
When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help   
I'll shut down the city lights  
I'll lie, cheat  
I'll beg and bribe   
To make you well, to make you well   
  
When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help   
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering   
To make you well, to make you well   
  
Give me reasons to believe   
That you would do the same for me  
  
And I would do it for you, for you   
Baby, I'm not moving on I'll love you long after you're gone   
For you, for you   
You will never sleep alone I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone   
  
  
**A Better Son / Daughter by Rilo Kiley**  
And sometimes when you're on   
You're really fucking on   
And your friends they sing along   
And they love you   
  
But the lows are so extreme   
That the good seems fucking cheap   
And it teases you for weeks in its absence  
  
But you'll fight and you'll make it through   
You'll fake it if you have to   
And you'll show up for work with a smile   
  
And you'll be better and you'll be smarter   
And more grown up and a better daughter   
Or son and a real good friend   
  
  
**Shake It Off by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox (feat. Von Smith)**  
But I keep cruising   
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music   
In my mind   
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."  
  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play   
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate   
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake   
Shake it off, shake it off


End file.
